Dear Gilbert
by Touka-Chan
Summary: How far would you go to protect the one you love? Would you go on a killing spree just to protect them? What would you do if a secret admirer sent you a strange letter? All these questions are asked and Gilbert doesnt know what to do...or if he will get out alive.


**AN: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! This one-shot was based off of the creepypasta "secret admirer". This creepypasta has really stuck with me ever since I read it a while ago so I thought that it would be fun to write a hetalia version! Remember I dont own Hetalia or creepypasta!**

**Your procrastinating! Now shut up and start reading!**

Dear Gilbert,

You may not know me, oh who am I kidding, you probably haven't even noticed me before.

But that doesn't matter.

What matter is that you read this to the end...and hopefully you will finally know who I am and what I have done for you. Hopefully this will make you feel the same way for me.

What they did to you was way out of line. But I am getting ahead of myself.

For you to understand my true feelings I will have to start at the very beginning.

It all started the moment I saw you. You had just moved here so you stood out pretty much immediately when you walked into the school. But that wasn't the only reason. Your white hair glinted in the light just like snow does in the pale light of a winter morning and your eyes shone like rubies. Your features awed everyone, including the teachers. I fell for you almost instantly, and so did the rest of the female population at the school. Even some of the boys fell for you. I never got a chance to talk to you though because you were always with your group of friends. They were all loud and cheerful that I could never get the courage to walk up and talk to you.

But it didn't matter to me. Just watching you made me feel less lonely.

I wanted us to be together...forever.

My heart was quickly broken though, when the girls started to voice their feelings for you.

The first one to make her feelings known to you was a girl named Elizabeta. She was always the popular one. She excelled at sports, all her marks were high and she was destined for greatness. Her brown hair framed her heart shaped face as it cascaded like a waterfall half way down her back. Her big green eyes were constantly being compared to emeralds. All the boys wanted her and all the girls wanted to be her. But she didn't want any of them, oh no, what she wanted was you. Usually when she wanted someone she got them with just a bat of her eyes.

And it worked with you.

Within a few days she had you around her little finger. I was fine with it; I wanted you to be happy. Even if it meant you had to be with someone else.

But it is human nature to grow jealous.

As the years went by the people who were in awe of you grew to hate you. They shunned you in the hallway and pushed you into lockers when the teachers weren't looking. They screamed hateful names when they were bored of ignoring you. The whole situation made me feel true anger and I knew that I couldn't just stand back and watch like I had been doing for the last two years.

There were many people who tortured you day after day but I knew the main three that started it all. I decided to start with them.

The first one on my list was a boy named Ivan Braginski. Ever since you had come to the school his jealousy grew to pure hatred. Before you came to this school everyone loved him.

But not out of respect... out of fear.

All of us knew that if you stepped out of line you were sure to regret it.

Except for you; you either didn't know or you didn't care.

This angered Ivan as he slowly lost his influence over the school.

When the bullying first started I stood helplessly on the sidelines as he threw you to the ground and started kicking you then laughed when he made you cry out in pain.

He would never get the chance to do that to you again.

I knew that I would never be able to take Ivan on in a fight so I had to come up with a plan.

When school was let out I ran to a construction site that Ivan would have to pass on his way home. I waited for about twenty minutes until I saw him coming down the sidewalk.

I ran up to him and told him that my cat had fallen into one of the holes in the site, all the while forcing tears out of my eyes. I continued to comment that only a strong man like him would be able to help me. Boosting his ego seemed to work because he walked to the hole that I had pointed out and crawled in.

When he found nothing he looked up and saw my face looking down. The confused look on his dopey face made a wicked grin grow on mine.

"This is what happens when one does not know his place!" I yelled down to him as I threw a picture of you down the hole.

I slowly walked to the backhoe and without hesitating I dumped the dirt back into the hole, burying him alive.

The next one on my list was a boy named Roderich Edelstein. He had held a grudge against you ever since you started dating Elizabeta. When he came up to you asking for a fight, you just laughed. You told him that you didn't have any reason to fight him and walked away. This was like a kick to the stomach for Roderich. He started knocking over your drink when you weren't expecting it or stick out his foot just in time for you to trip over it. He was more discreet than Ivan was but that didn't mean what he did didn't catch my notice.

Roderich would always go up to the music room to play the piano when everyone left for the day. I skipped my last class of the day so that I would be able to get to the music room before him. Nobody noticed that I was missing. Goes to show how much I was noticed at school. I hid behind some of the percussion instruments and waited until I heard Roderich walk in, sit down and start to play at the piano.

I slowly pulled the knife out of my pocket and walked up behind him. He froze as I placed the knife against his throat.

"Keep playing." I ordered him.

Slowly he placed his fingers to the keys and started playing. The music was quite beautiful until he hit a wrong note. This caused him to stop playing and I took this opportunity to slice off his right pinky finger. He cried out in pain and grabbed his hand to try and stop the flow of blood.

"Don't stop playing." I said my voice cold.

His hands shaking he continued to play struggling without his pinky. This caused him to hit more wrong notes. Every time he hesitated I would cut off another one of his fingers until there were no more left.

When I ordered him to keep playing he turned and with his voice quavering answered, "I can't..."

"Well that's too bad I was quite enjoying the music." I said as I slowly slit his throat causing a waterfall of blood to flow from his throat.

The third person that had to pay for your unhappiness was the one and only Elizabeta. The moment you were undesirable she left you for that good for nothing Roderich.

She was the one that had started it all.

It didn't take me long to memorize her route home. That was the only time that I could get her alone since at school she was always surrounded by friends.

It was the day when she accused you of killing Roderich that I decided that I must do something. So I ran ahead to the graveyard where I regularly saw her cut through on her way home. I thought that this would be the perfect place to get her alone and since the graveyard was surrounded by trees nobody would bother us. I hid behind one of the trees as I waited for her to pass by.

When she was almost passed me I grabbed a large branch that was by my feet and swung with all my might. She fell to her knees and I pushed her to the ground taking out the rope that I had brought with me. I started tying her arms and legs to the nearby trees so that she wouldn't be able to get away. When she started to regain consciousness I knelt beside her with my butcher knife in hand.

"Nasty things shouldn't come out of such a pretty mouth like yours." I said as I forced open her mouth and quickly cut off her tongue.

She started to scream but choked on her blood causing me to laugh. I grabbed her hair, the hair that everyone admired, and started to cut it off in different lengths. Elizabeta started crying then which made me laugh harder.

"How does it feel to be so vulnerable?" I asked through my laughter.

Her eyes held so much fear that I was mesmerized by them. Anger bubbled in my stomach and my throat burned. My hands started shaking and I stopped laughing.

"Why? Why does someone like you get everything? You didn't even have to work for it!" I screamed at her.

I looked at the hair that I held in my hand and then back at her eyes.

"I should just make you into the ugly person that you really are." I said calmly as my hands stopped shaking.

I slowly slid my knife into her eye and started to carve it from her face. Elizabeta screamed and started coughing on her blood again. I was surprised that she was still conscious. I continued the same thing on her other eye.

When I was done I stood up and waited until she died... not peacefully of course.

I can imagine that you feel horrified right now.

Actually I know you are.

But don't worry; you don't have to be scared. I will always be here to get rid of anything that causes you anything but happiness.

I can here you screaming.

Now that you have stopped I know that you have gotten to this point in my letter. So I will start to make my way to your room.

You probably thought that your brother left this letter in your room.

You're wrong. It was me.

It was pretty easy to get into your house after the first few times.

And don't be afraid of the noise upstairs, it's only me.

You can stop looking for your phone. I have it with me.

You don't need to worry about your brother coming. I already silenced him.

Please unlock your door and stop screaming. I am always waiting outside your door to comfort you.

We will be together...forever.

Lots of love,

Lili Vogel

**AN: okay...even I wasn't expecting that. In my mind it was supposed to be Matthew... but i guess Lili wanted to scare everyone this Halloween! Please review!**


End file.
